The Science of Passion
by HugMeAquarius
Summary: Poor Rennori, what a little piece of chocolate can do. Confused and on fire with desire, only Szayel can quench the raging flames of passion brought on by one little sweet. Sweet and delicious, just like their passion. LEMONS! Erotica. M for naughtiness


**Authoress Note: **This is another Gift-Fic from my Sis, **DarthQueenGaz**. And yet again, another smutty little 1-shot. This time with Szayel and his darling, Rennori. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Bleach or any of the original characters or concepts. DQG owns this fic. I own Rennori, Avaron and Kaoru!

**WARNING!!** Erotica! You must be smutty and perverted to read this fic. Well...that takes care of most of my readers! *grins* Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-

Perfect, that is what Szayel Aporro-Granz, the Octiva Espada, saw within Lady Nozomi's companion, Rennori. From her long black spiraled hair that was dusted with silver here and there, to her striking pink eyes that were marbled ever so slightly and held a reptilian look to them. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since their make out session right after Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had taken Dai, Lord Aizen's special quest, to his room till her quarters were finished. Szayel had made Rennori say she was his. He was about to claim her when that damn Ulquiorra showed up to tell Rennori that Lady Nozomi was looking for her…again. That was now the second time the 4th Espada had interrupted Szayel's time with his Nori. Damn Ulquiorra. There was no mistaking the fact that the emotionless Espada had a liking for the beautiful Rennori, who wouldn't? But twice with the same excuse? That was becoming irritating.

Szayel narrowed his golden eyes behind his mask designed to be glasses as he typed on his computer keyboard with white gloved fingers. That Cuatro Espada was getting on his nerves. He soon got up from his computer as his annoyance reached a high point and went out into the halls of Las Noches. He couldn't concentrate any more no matter how hard he tried. And that was saying something for the ever insightful and over-analytical scientist 'Maybe a walk will clear my thoughts,' He thought to himself seeing how late it was getting. It was only then as he wandered the maze like halls that he heard strange noises coming from Rennori's hall and went to investigate.

Earlier:

Unknown to Szayel, Avaron, Gin Ichimaru's little Pet, had snuck into the Octiva's lab earlier in the day to cause mischief and came across one of his experiments, a box of chocolates that were sitting next to some open books about hormones. Avaron wasn't the type to consider a group of objects in connection to each other, oh no…she went right for the sweets. Seeing the candy Avaron swiped it and decided to munch on it near Rennori and Kaoru's rooms. However, before she could eat some of it Kaoru and Rennori spied her trying to eat them all and surprised her cause all but three pieces to fall on the floor.

"Avaron what on earth are you doing?" Rennori asked before having a piece of chocolate shoved into her mouth. She really didn't have a sweet tooth but had to swallow the damn thing to keep from choking on the hunk of chocolate.

Poor Kaoru had the same thing done to her before Avaron gobbled hers up. She spoke over a mouth full of chocolates and a pair of 'chipmunk cheeks'. "Noffin bu' 'aving a bi' o' candy!" She stated before heading off towards her Master's room as if nothing had ever happened.

Kaoru blinked her eyes. "Weird…" Was all she said before bidding Rennori ado and deciding to turn in for the night.

Rennori just shook her head and picked up the spilled pieces of chocolate to putt hem back in the box before heading off to her own room. She began to disrobe for bed once behind closed doors only to start feeling strange. Her body temperature was rising slightly, and she was getting sensitive in certain places of her body, mainly her skin and nipples upon firm breasts. When the cool fabric of her night gown touched the hardening numbs, she let out a soft mewl as a bit of moisture began to collect in her womanhood. Rennori didn't know what was coming over her as she lay down upon her bed. She pressed a hand to her soaking wet womanhood and let out a long moan, her snow pale cheeks flushing with pink heat. A noise caught her attention and she looked up with those marbled, pink reptilian eyes to see the golden eyes of the Octiva Espada looking at her in shock and curiosity.

Szayel didn't know what to think, there was his beautiful Rennori laying propped upon her bed with a hand over her nightgown covered womanhood moaning like some wanton harlot. That was when he noticed the box of candy she had set down on her night stand. His eyes went wide. "Nori, did you eat any of these chocolates?" He asked going to her side to sit next to her.

The beauty mewed a bit before taking hold of him. "Just one,' she whimpered with eyes clouded over and lips parting seductively, 'what's happening to me?" Rennori asks with her grip tightening on Szayel's tight long sleeves.

"I'm taking you to my lab, hold on." With a blinding Sonido, Szayel had her back in his lab where he placed her on one of his medical examination beds. "Nori, those were my hormone chocolates that I developed for Lord Aizen to use on Lady Kazumi when she arrives here in Las Noches." He began to explain to her as he felt her pulse and wiped at her damp brow. It seemed his every touch would draw out a whimper or a lust filled moan. "They increase the hormones in someone's body to crave sexual intercourse, my Dear. If the one who ingested the chocolates does not obtain sexual release, they will be driven insane with lust." Szayel continued to say eve as a delicate hand went up his shirt.

"How do you cure it?" She asked before another groan escaped her mouth.

"There is only one cure, Nori. That simply is sex. That will purse the chemicals from your system." He stated before Rennori leaned up and kissed him.

"Please help me Master Szayel…" She purred against his lips, her pink eyes pleading.

Szayel nodded before gathering her into his arms only to removing them both to his private quarters with yet another Sonido. There, he placed her on his bed as he went to removing his clothes. By now the chemical from the chocolate was at is peak in her system, and she was writhing on the bed…moaning in lust and agony. Szayel looked down at her as he finished pulling off the rest of his cloth including his gloves watching her in such an aroused state caused his own shaft to harden with want.

The beautiful female let a high squeal escaped her lips as she felt Szayel's hands traveling up her body taking her thin nightgown with them. His touch alone was lighting an even hotter fire within her system. When he removed her gown, his lips came down and caressed hers while his hand slowly trailed down into her panties to lightly trail a finger over her slick folds. She arched into him when he plunged a finger into her depths and began to use a thumb on her clit while he moved his fingers within her. Rennori grasped his body breaking the kiss so she could let breathless moans fill the room.

"Szayel…please…" She begged as he added yet another finger into her tight channel.

Szayel smiled as he kissed her again. "Soon my Nori, soon." With that he withdrew his drenched fingers and licked them clean. He grasped her panties with both hands and drew them down her body until they were off. Then he kissed her again, letting his tongue play with hers for a moment and began to work his way down her body, pausing to take each of her nipples into his mouth and worshipping them before moving lower. Rennori screamed as his tongue began to swirl around her sensitive clit then plunging into her tight channel. Szayel held her hips down as he began thrusting his tongue into her depths. The beauty closed her eyes, never had she felt like this in her entire life! Her screams and moans filled his bedchambers as her back arched up off the bed.

"Szayel…please I feel…I'm going…" She begged feeling something building and tightening up within the depths of her belly. Then it snapped. A long loud scream filled the room as she came into the Octiva's mouth.

She was panting as she laid her head back down on his pillows, soon golden eyes were staring into her own just as Szayel brought his mouth to hers, kissing her. She tasted a bit of herself on his lips as his tongue began to mimic what he had just done a moment before. She gasped feeling something long and hard slide along her hip as Szayel opened her thighs with his own, thin frame. She felt herself getting wet again with the look that was in his eyes. "This may hurt my Nori, but it will be brief." Szayel whispered before he plunged himself into her depths. Rennori hardly felt any pain due to the chemicals swirling within her body. She grasped him as he began to move putting her legs around his waist as he drove into her.

"My Nori…" He groaned feeling her tighten and flex around his swollen shaft.

"Szayel…" She whimpered as he picked up the pace putting his hand on the headboard to give him more leverage.

The sounds of wet bodies echoed throughout his room along with the moans and screams coming from the beauty beneath him. "Who do you belong to my Nori?" Szayel purred out as he looked into lust covered pink eyes.

"You…Szayel." Rennori whimpered in return feeling that familiar feeling tighten in her stomach once again.

Szayel reached down to where their bodies were joined and began to rub her clit. She tried to stifle her screams by biting her lips, but he stopped her with but a dark purr of his voice. "No my Nori, I want to hear you. Let it out…let that damn Ulquiorra know you're mine!" How ordered as he put a deep thrust into her body. Moments later Rennori grasped him in a death grip as a powerful released ripped through her body. Almost an instant later Szayel yelled as his own release tore through him, her pulsing channel milking him empty of his seed.

Golden eyes met pink as heaving breathing filled the room. Szayel rolled off of Rennori only to pull her limp and quivering form to him; a hand threading up into her black curls to lull her head to his slick chest. "Sleep now my Nori,." Szayel whispered as she closed her tired pink eyes. Before drifting off himself, Szayel made a note to check the security tape to see who snuck off with his chocolates, because he knew Rennori had left empty handed earlier from his lab.

Just before his mind gave into slumber, Szayel Aporro-Granz, Octiva Espada, whispered out to the dark room, "She's mine Ulquiorra in mind, soul and now body."

Though he did have to pray that no one else ate any of those chocolates.

-.-.-

Down in another hall, far away from the Espada territories and the Arrancar quarters, Avaron approached her Master once Gin had returned for the evening. Her body was quivering with every nerve on fire with flames of lust. With a hand upon her stomach, gripping at her nightshirt, she stepped up to Gin and pouted to him with a voice laced with whimpers and whispered, "Master…I feel funny…"

** To Be Continued...**

FIN


End file.
